


Izmk ABO R18

by akita520430



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akita520430/pseuds/akita520430





	Izmk ABO R18

\- 泉A真O

遊木真捏著手上的報告，力度大得連手都有點抖。  
“真的沒有別的辦法嗎？”  
“沒辦法了。” 佐賀美陣苦惱地揉揉太陽穴，“說實話，你能留到今天已經很好了，如果那真的碰到你的底線，我可以給你介紹更好的工作。”  
“可是我其他指標都及格啊！”  
“沒用的，部隊本來就禁止omega參與前線任務，你已經是特例了。”  
“......”  
“你也不想重演上次的意外吧？”  
遊木真轉身離開房間，重重地關上了那扇門。  
他也沒想過自己會因為omega的身份而背負這麼沉重的壓力。  
因為父親和母親都在軍部工作的緣故，遊木真從小就被灌輸大量的軍事知識，不過他的體質比別的小孩要差一點，所以在前線特種兵的甄選中落選了。雖說如此，他還是與別的男生一樣，渴望穿上那身防彈衣，在最危險的前線保護國家。他在成年前一直進行各種各樣的體能訓練，終於在三個月前達到前線兵的及格線，正要進行他的第一次任務，意外就毫無預兆地降臨了。  
“哈、好熱......可惡！完全使不上力......”  
他的狀況讓Trickstar分隊的成員都非常擔憂，幸好冰鷹北斗的母親是軍醫，多少也給他傳授了一點基本知識。他一眼就看出遊木真到底是什麼狀況了，猶豫片刻，還是把他交給他們的直屬上司，knights的瀬名泉。  
“什麼？！Omega發情期？！ゆうくん？！”  
“......嗯，只有這個可能性了。”  
後來發生的事情他一輩子也不想重溫。  
“ウッキー？怎麼了？佐賀美ちゃん怎麼說？”  
遊木真嘆了口氣，推開明星昴流伸來的手臂，“我可能要離開這裡了，這體質會拖累你們。”  
“哈？！但你好不容易才熬過所有的考試啊！”  
“唉......omega太不穩定了，我也不想拖後腿，就這樣吧。”  
“等等！總有讓omega穩定下來的辦法吧？我去問問ホッケー！”  
然後就有了現在這一幕。  
他的前方是那扇刻有“瀬名泉”三個字的門，想起不久前他跟那人做過的事情，他就恨不得在地上挖個洞把自己埋了。雖然knights也跟他多次解釋那是當時最好的解決辦法，但他每次回憶起那人極具佔有欲的目光、撫慰他的動作，還有那鋪天蓋地的信息素，整個人都開始顫抖了，連後頸上的印記也隱隱作痛。  
不過遊木真可不願意自己像一般的omega一樣回老鄉照顧孩子，情急之下也只能採取這個辦法了。他按下通信按鈕，瀬名泉的聲音馬上從小孔裡傳出來。  
“誰？我現在很忙，有重要的事情就趕快說，別妨礙我。”  
“泉さん，是我，遊木真。”  
門馬上被打開了。  
“ゆうくん？”  
“......午安。”  
他在真皮沙發上坐下，猶豫了很久才決定說出自己此行的目的。  
“泉さん，上次麻、麻煩你了。”  
瀬名泉拿過咖啡喝了一口，滿不在乎地說，“為了執行任務，沒什麼麻不麻煩的。” 他頓了頓，開始打量坐在對面的人，“倒是你，那次以後還有什麼異常狀況嗎？”  
“狀況是沒有......不過我大概不能留在軍部了。”  
“哦，那是當然的。”  
遊木真瞪大眼睛，不敢相信這人是訓練他超過三年的導師。  
“連你也覺得合理嗎？我所有指標都及格了！上次任務也成功拆除敵方留下的炸彈，為什麼不能留下來？就是因為這該死的體質嗎？！”  
“合理。”  
瀬名泉走到他身旁，低下頭，直視那雙好看的綠色眼睛，“ゆうくん你是最棒的軍人，但是軍部也有自己的規則。以前被揭發是omega的軍人會馬上被判處死刑，誕生在40年後的你已經算幸運了。你知道如果你想留下來，軍部會要求你做什麼嗎？”  
“......？”  
“給你分配一個alpha，進行完全標記，從而讓你真正地穩定下來。”  
“......那不就能解決問題嗎？”  
“ゆうくん。” 他的長官神情異常嚴肅，“你知道什麼是完全標記嗎？”  
“......聽冰鷹君說過，不太懂。”  
話音剛下，他就被毫不留情地壓在沙發上，就像三星期前一樣。瀬名泉湊近自己留下的印記，伸出舌頭舔了舔，聽見遊木真不自覺發出的呻吟就意味不明地笑了，“還記得這個嗎？”  
“......嗚、住手！”  
他一邊把手伸到遊木真的褲襠處，不重不輕地揉捏著那有點抬頭的器官，一邊親吻著那個印記，連舔帶吻的，讓遊木真幾近崩潰。  
“泉、さん......放過我、好、好嗎？”  
瀬名泉沒理會他，熟練地解開了他的皮帶扣，手指就探進他的內褲裡，圈住那發燙的部位，開始有規律地上下套弄著。  
他的所有動作都與三星期前一模一樣。  
“ゆうくん，我上次跟你做的，叫臨時標記。”  
“唔嗚......”  
他緩緩停下套弄的動作，把手指伸到後方，停留在那個遊木真也沒接觸過的入口前，極具暗示意味地輕輕戳了戳。  
“完全標記可沒這麼簡單，我會把我的東西塞進你這裡，完全地貫穿你。” 見遊木真的表情變得驚恐，他繼續說，“然後我的精液會填滿你的生殖腔，直到你懷上我的孩子為止。”  
“不要......”  
瀬名泉重重地嘆了口氣，停下手上的一切動作。  
“那你還想留在這裡嗎？”  
說實話他比誰都更想遊木真留下，他見證著那個軟弱的男生在三年慢慢變得獨立堅強，暗地發誓要保護他一輩子的心情也一直沒變。如果那人真的離開軍部，在他目光無法觸及的地方度過餘生，他也沒法想像自己會有多難受和空虛。  
然而他更清楚遊木真的底線在哪。  
“ゆうくん，趁軍部沒給你分配對象前離開吧。” 他撫上那精緻的臉，眼裡是遊木真看不懂的感情，“到一個沒有戰爭的地方，當個出色的機械師，好嗎？”  
聽到這話，一直不發一言的男生終於開口了。  
“我寧願死掉也不要被軍部安排我的對象。”  
“嗯，我明白。”  
“那我當機械師就不用找對象嗎？”  
“......”  
“發情期一到，我也會被打回原形吧。只要有alpha的信息素，我就會變得瘋狂，完全控制不到自己......畢竟我就是個omega。”  
“ゆうくん......？”  
遊木真咬咬牙，終於下定決心，扯開了自己的領帶。  
“我這次來就是想跟你商量這件事情。如果是泉さん的話，至少是我自己選擇的對象。”  
瀬名泉愣了愣，隨後露出一抹輕蔑的微笑。  
“哦，你這是想要利用我？那你怎麼不找冰鷹北斗和明星昴流？他們都是新兵裡體質最好的alpha，而且跟你在同一小隊，解決起來也特別方便，不是嗎？”  
一記直勾拳飛快地從他臉龐掠過。遊木真這拳速度之快，讓經驗豐富的瀬名泉都險些躲不過。他看來用盡了全身的力氣，連呼吸都有點不穩了。  
“你、你笨蛋 ！泉さん最差勁了！” 他閉上眼睛，輕輕覆上那人的唇，蜻蜓點水的，很快就分開了。“我如果有這種想法還會來找你嗎？！Knights的標誌是我的噩夢啊！”  
他說的是三年前他被教官領到knights總部，跟當時仍是新兵的瀬名泉進行切磋一事。戰果有多慘烈可想而知，而那次的經歷直接讓knights的標誌成為他永不磨滅的心理陰影。  
“那我就不客氣了。”  
瀬名泉終於從那好比被一百萬砸中的驚喜中反應過來，也毫不猶豫地像三年前一樣，把遊木真的手反折到身後，使他完全無法掙扎。他死死盯著身下的人，目光銳利得像要把他刺穿，在接觸到那抹綠色後又融化為溫柔的笑意。  
“ゆうくん，這是你自己選的道路，以後也別想離開我了。”  
房間瞬間被薄荷味的信息素充滿，滲入遊木真的每一個細胞和神經裡，異樣的快感湧上大腦，他甚至有種自己又進入發情期的錯覺。  
“泉さん，這是發情期......？”  
“不，這純粹是我給你的刺激而已，你的發情期還有很久。”  
他再次碰到瀬名泉的唇，不過這次是截然不同的力度。年輕的軍官扣著他的後腦，把唇死死往下壓，舌頭也探進他的口腔裡，毫不留情地掠奪他僅餘的空氣，沒能嚥下的唾液從嘴角滑落，沿著下巴流到喉結的位置。瀬名泉鬆開他，低頭舔掉那些留下來的痕跡，待遊木真喘過氣了，又吻上他的唇，直到他渾身乏力才停下來。  
“ゆうくん......”  
“......嗯？”  
“好可愛~”  
他伸手脫掉遊木真的軍服外套、皮帶、褲子、軍靴，只剩下薄薄的白襯衣。遊木真正想自己脫掉最後一件衣物，卻被瀬名泉阻止了。  
“別著急，都交給お兄ちゃん吧~”  
衣領的鈕扣被解開，露出了精緻的鎖骨。瀬名泉順著那線條一路吮吻，留下了一個又一個淺淺的痕跡。  
“唔、不要！他們會、會看見的！”  
“能看見更好，那就沒人敢搶走你了。”  
他抬頭看遊木真的表情，情慾又蹭地上升了不止一點。禁慾的軍裝被脫到只剩單薄的襯衣，那礙眼的眼鏡也被他扔到一旁，他的眼角掛著一點淚水，一眨眼就要流下來了。柔軟的髮絲被汗徹底打濕，順從地貼在額頭上，他褪去了少年的傲氣，看起來特別乖巧。  
“這裡也想要嗎？”  
他的視線落在胸前的凸起上。意識到他要幹什麼的遊木真馬上搖頭，卻被對方無視了。襯衣的鈕扣再被解開幾顆，白皙的胸膛袒露在空氣中。瀬名泉低下頭，含住了瑟瑟發抖的乳頭，舌頭不停打著圈，再趁他毫無防備的時候狠狠一吮——  
“唔啊~”  
“看來ゆうくん也很喜歡被我吸這裡呢~說話都跑調了~”  
“不、不要......”  
腿間那不對勁的粘膩感提醒他自己的狀態——他的時間不多，必須讓瀬名泉趕快完事了。他用力推開那個想要湊近他的腦袋，眼睛瞪得很大。  
“お兄ちゃん！”  
“怎麼了，我們繼續吧——”  
“快點進來啊！”  
看見眼前的情景，瀬名泉完全懵了。  
遊木真顯然不熟悉這種事情的流程，依稀按印象摸到自己的後方，胡亂地探索了一會，就把手指探進那濕熱的地方。  
“嗚......”  
果然還是太勉強了。後方傳來的異物感讓他忍不住皺眉，不過想到自己遲早都得接受這種侵犯，他咬咬牙，把中指也探了進去。就在這時，他的手腕被狠狠握緊，手被包覆著，冰冷的指尖也順勢加入擴張的行列。  
“還是讓お兄ちゃん幫你吧。”  
瀬名泉的手指不疾不徐地在穴口淺淺地抽插著，他輕聲在遊木真耳邊提醒他放鬆，一邊把手指探往更深的地方。遊木真一直很不適應異物的入侵，直到那人的指尖碰到某一點，才感受到那從脊梁而上的快感。  
“啊、啊！不、不要碰那裡！”  
“是這裡嗎？” 瀬名泉壞心眼地在那點按壓，把遊木真弄得渾身發抖，“找到你的敏感點了，我好高興。”  
“變、變態！”  
射精的慾望呈幾何級數遞增，他再也沒能忍耐，想要伸手碰自己的前端，手卻被瀬名泉用擱在一旁的領帶縛起了。  
“不行哦，我還沒進來呢。”  
他聽見身後傳來拉開褲鏈的聲音。瀬名泉把他扳過來，以面對面的姿勢坐在自己的大腿上。遊木真終於感受到硬物抵在穴口的炙熱感，一想到這東西很快就要進入自己身體，他開始慌了。  
“泉さん——”  
“不要逃哦。”  
他調整好位置，把前端對準穴口，再慢慢把遊木真往下壓。  
“啊——”  
“放鬆！”  
他再次吻上後頸的腺體，在原來的印記上輕輕咬了一口，遊木真整個人馬上就軟下來了。後穴不再像開始般緊窒，進入的過程也順利不少，他按照記憶找到那一點，深吸一口氣，然後整根沒入。  
“啊、啊啊啊啊！”  
被不停地往自己最敏感的地方抽插，遊木真再也沒法說出完整的句子，脫力地靠在瀬名泉的肩膀上，承受著身下的衝擊。瀬名泉也繼續動作，把人再抱緊一點，又衝那凸起狠狠一頂。就在他快要在那人體內釋放了，前端忽然進入了一個更窄的入口，他試圖再往內探，馬上被靠在肩上的人出言阻止了。  
“不、不要進去......求你了。”  
遊木真這樣說著，手卻更抱緊了他的腰。瀬名泉湊到他耳旁，細細舔弄著他的耳垂，“那我不進去了？”  
“不要......！”  
“那你到底想怎樣呢？我要忍不住了。”  
“我、我不想要孩子......”  
瀬名泉怔住了。  
“為什麼？”  
“有了孩子我就不能工作啊！”  
——原來他一直在擔心這個。  
瀬名泉揉揉他的頭髮，繼續往內深入。  
“行啦，你不在發情期，基本上懷孕率很低。”  
“如、如果真的懷上了呢？”  
“我待會去拿藥，你吃掉就沒問題了。”  
他沒說清楚那是什麼藥，不過遊木真也大概料到那是什麼，才稍微放下心，身體也開始往下沉。  
“唔嗯......”  
完全進入生殖腔後，他們都明顯鬆了口氣。感受著體內漸漸膨脹的器官，遊木真想起了冰鷹北斗早上給他的科普，“泉さん，你成、成結了？”  
“嗯，應該是的。”  
要到極限了。瀬名泉把他狠狠抱在懷裡，用力地噬咬他後頸的腺體，遊木真沒料到他竟來這一出，睜大眼睛射了。  
那一瞬間，他體內也被灌滿了溫熱的液體。  
××  
“ゆうくん吃藥了——”  
瀬名泉推開門，把暖水放到床頭櫃。剛被完全標記的omega基本是耗盡體力了，連睜眼的力氣也沒有，更別說張口吃藥了。  
“讓我再睡一會......”  
遊木真砸砸嘴，扯扯被子，又轉過身背對他睡了。看見那人撒嬌的模樣，瀬名泉又氣又無奈，想了想，只好把藥丸含在口裡，合著暖水親吻他的情人。  
“乖，全部吞下去。”  
那是72小時有效的事後避孕藥，他居然在軍部的藥庫裡找到這種東西，算是刷新了三觀。不一會兒，遊木真就開始恢復體力，醒過來了。  
“泉さん？”  
“嗯，是我。你剛剛吃了藥，不用擔心工作的問題。”  
聽見他的話，遊木真感激地朝他一笑，不久後又斂起笑容了。  
“對不起......”  
“嗯？”  
“泉さん很喜歡小孩吧？”  
“還好。” 瀬名泉無所謂地攤攤手，“小孩也很麻煩，整天在我耳邊吵個不停，還會跟我爭寵，沒有就更好了。”  
“但是你以前整天都在看小孩的照片啊？”  
“那是你的照片。”  
“誒？？？”  
“你父親跟我父親以前在軍校是好朋友，就是他拜託我要像對待弟弟一樣好好照顧你。” 他想起那跟他嘮個不停的男人，忍不住皺了皺眉，“他交給我的任務就是讓你在訓練營度過18歲生日，然後想辦法把你弄出部隊。”  
“......”  
“我一開始覺得這任務很簡單，畢竟你體能的劣勢太明顯了，到時在評核報告給你打個不及格的分數就一了百了。”  
可惜他千算萬算也沒算到自己竟會喜歡上那個膽小的男生，還心甘情願地幫助他留在部隊了。  
“......那你怎麼辦？”  
“沒什麼好辦的，我本來就失職了。”  
瀬名泉拿過外套，輕輕地給他披上。  
“從一開始我就沒把你當弟弟看。剛認識你的時候我只覺得你是個負累，不過你那幾聲お兄ちゃん還挺好聽的，就由你去了。”  
“......”  
“現在嘛，你也知道我不可能把你當弟弟吧？”  
“嗯......”  
“所以接下來的戰爭我們一定要贏，打碎敵方的戰營，徹底殲滅他們。”  
“嗯嗯。”  
“然後我們就可以回老鄉結婚了~”  
瀬名泉在遊木真心中的最後一點高大形象也徹底坍塌了。

Fin.


End file.
